Phil Leotardo
Phil Leotardo was a longstanding Capo of the lupertazzi Crime family incarcerated in the 1980,s doing twenty years but refusing to Coperate with the government once he was released from prison in 2004 Phil rejoined the lupertazzi,s Now under the leadership of Johnny Sack Phil got into a financial dispute with new jersey mob Boss Tony Soprano due to the fact phil and Hesh Rabkin had cheated Tony,s dad,s mistress out of her retirement money while Hesh agreed to pay Phil was discontent with it resulting in a car chase between Tony and Phil causing Phil to crash his car. Tony later got his money and compensated Phil by having his car fixed free of charge at Angie Bophenseiro,s body shop. during the power struggle between John and Little Carmine Lupertazzi for control of new york Phil became John,s right hand man Phil and his brother Billy murdered loan shark Lorraine Calluzo when she sided with Little Carmine over John later Angelo Garepe and Rusty Millio who was using Little Carmine to control the family hired Tony,s cousin Tony Blundetto to kill Joey Peeps who was also involved with Lorraine,s murder.Phil then killed Angelo coldly ignoring his pleas to be Spared Blundetto retaliated by killing Billy. It was demanded Tony turn over Blundetto in order to prevent a war with new York John made it clear To Tony that Phil would make Blundetto,s death as painful as possible Tony then killed Blundetto to save him from Phil,s torture and keep the loyalty of his men. shortly following this John was arrested and Phil became acting boss of the lupertazzi family and financially assisted John,s wife Ginny. Tony was upset when Hesh,s son in law Eli was beaten by Lupertazzi associates but Phil resolved this by offering generous compensation.Phil approached Tony on behalf of John asking him to kill Rusty to stop him trying to run the family through someone like he did with Little Carmine Tony refused but later agreed due to John asking him directly. Phil developed contempt for Vito Spatafore husband to his cousin Marie after vito,s homosexuality was exsposed. Phil planned a hijacking with Tony and they agreed to greedily cut John out of his share of the profits later Vito turned up back in town trying to buy his way back into the family Tony refused but had no intention to hurt Vito Phil questioned Tony about this and Tony lied saying he hadn,t seen Vito but ultimately Tony decided to whack Vito in order to appease Phil assigning the job to Carlo Gervasi but Phil had his soldiers Fat Dom and Gerry Torciano kill Vito first Carlo later killed Fat Dom in retaliation for Dom,s implications Carlo was in a relationship with Vito.phil,s captain Butch Deconcini suggested he Kill someone important to Jersy however after Phil suffered a heart attack Tony paid him a visit relating his own feelings of guilt after his near death experience to Phil Moving Phil to tears resulting in a short period of peace However Phil,s change of attitude didn,t last long as Torciano who Phil Cared for greatly was killed by New York underboss Doc Santoro to Make a bid for power Phil then had Santoro killed in retaliation. After Tony viciously beat Phil,s guy Coco for threatening his daughter Phil launched a war against Jersy putting hits against Tony Silvio Dante and Bobby Baccala the latter of which was sucscessful.Butch arranged a sit down with Tony and paulie Gualtieri where he expressed his dissatisfaction with Phil,s leadership and said Phil was no longer protected by the lupertazzis in order to compensate Tony For Bobby,s death .Phil was then cruelly killed by Walden Belifore in front of his family on orders from Tony. Category:Murderer Category:Mobster Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Conspirators Category:Inmates Category:Traitor Category:Bigots Category:Scam Artists Category:Scam artists Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Family values villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Christian Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Leader